poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad
Winnie the Pooh Meets The Monster Squad is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures film by N/A. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot The Monster Squad is a club of pre-teenagers who idolize classic monster-movies and their non-human stars. They hold meetings at a tree-clubhouse in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Club leader Sean, whose five-year-old sister Phoebe desperately wants to join the club, is given the diary of legendary monster hunter Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, but his excitement abates when he finds it is written in German. Sean, his best friend Patrick, and the rest of the Monster Squad visit an elderly man, known as the "Scary German Guy", actually a kind gentleman and a former concentration camp prisoner, to translate the diary. The diary describes, in great detail, an amulet that is composed of concentrated good. One day out of every century, as the forces of good and evil reach a balance, the otherwise indestructible amulet becomes vulnerable to destruction. With the next day of balance happening within a few days, at the stroke of midnight, the kids realize they must gain possession of the amulet and use it — with an incantation from Van Helsing's diary — to open a hole in the universe and cast the monsters into Limbo. As shown in the film's prelude, Van Helsing had unsuccessfully attempted this one hundred years ago in order to defeat his old adversary Count Dracula; his apprentices then emigrated to the United States to hide the amulet, where it was out of Dracula's immediate reach. Nevertheless, Dracula seeks to obtain the amulet so that he can take control of the world and plunge it into darkness. To this end, he assembles several of his most dangerous and monstrous allies: The Mummy, The Gill-man, The Wolf Man, and in addition, three school girls whom the Count transforms into his vampiric consorts. Dracula then steals a crate from a B-25 Mitchell in flight, containing Frankenstein's monster, thus completing his army. However, Frankenstein's monster is reluctant to aid Dracula, and wanders into the forest where he encounters Phoebe. Rather than being afraid, she shows him the kindness he has always sought, and they become friends. After Phoebe proves to the Monster Squad that Frankenstein's monster is not evil, he chooses to help the boys instead of Dracula. The Wolfman, when reverting to human form, is an recalcitrant follower of Dracula, and has been making calls to the police about the forthcoming carnage, which are dismissed as prank calls. The amulet turns out to be buried in a stone room beneath a house that Dracula and the other monsters now occupy and where Van Helsing's diary was found. The secret room is littered with wards which prevent the monsters from taking it. The Monster Squad finds and removes the amulet and narrowly escape Dracula's grasp. The German informs them that the incantation must be read by a female virgin. As midnight approaches, the Squad makes their way to a local cathedral to make their last stand. Meanwhile, Dracula destroys their clubhouse with dynamite, drawing the attention of Sean's father, Police Detective Del, who has been charged with investigating the strange occurrences in town of late (as caused by Dracula's cohorts), but remains quite skeptical about their supernatural causes until he sees Dracula in person. Unfortunately, the doors to the cathedral are locked, so the incantation must be read on the stoop, leaving the Squad vulnerable. They enlist Patrick's beautiful elder sister Lisa to help them, as she's the only virgin they know. Unfortunately, with time running out, the incantation fails since Lisa is actually not a virgin anymore. As the monsters close in, the kids deduce that five-year-old Phoebe must complete the task of opening the portal, and the German Guy attempts to help her read the incantation as the rest of the Squad fends off the monsters. In the ensuing battle, Dracula's consorts, the Mummy, the Gill-man, and the Wolfman are defeated. Dracula arrives and is about to kill Phoebe when Frankenstein's monster intervenes, impaling him on a wrought-iron fence. Phoebe finishes the incantation, opening the portal which begins to consume the bodies of the monsters. Dracula, still alive, attempts to drag Sean in with him. Sean impales Dracula with a wooden stake; then Van Helsing appears, having briefly escaped from Limbo, and pulls Dracula to his doom. Frankenstein's monster willingly goes into the portal, but Phoebe holds onto him. Frankenstein's monster shakes her off as she belongs on Earth, but accepts a gift of a stuffed animal as thanks. The portal then closes, ensuring the world's safety. In the aftermath, the United States Army arrives on the scene, having received a letter from Squad member Eugene earlier on asking for their help against the monsters. When the confused General fails to make sense of the situation, Sean steps forward and presents the man with his business card, identifying himself and his friends as "The Monster Squad". Cast *Andre Gower as Sean Crenshaw *Robby Kiger as Patrick Rhodes *Brent Chalem as Horace ("Fat Kid") *Ryan Lambert as Rudy Halloran *Michael Faustino (brother of David) as Eugene *Ashley Bank as Phoebe "Feeb" Crenshaw *Duncan Regehr as Count Dracula *Tom Noonan as Frankenstein's monster *Carl Thibault as the Wolf Man *Tom Woodruff Jr. as the Gill-man *Michael MacKay as the Mummy *Jonathan Gries as Desperate Man/The Wolfman *Stephen Macht as Detective Del Crenshaw *Mary Ellen Trainor as Emily Crenshaw *Jack Gwillim as Dr. Abraham Van Helsing *Gabriel Dean as Wiley "the Worm" *Jason Hervey as E.J. *Leonardo Cimino as Scary German Guy *Stan Shaw as Detective Rich Sapir *Lisa Fuller as Lisa Rhodes *David Proval as Pilot *Daryl Anderson as Co-Pilot *Jake (dog) as Pete Trivia Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Horror-comedy films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Mystery films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers